User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge you worked in teams and tonight on the runway...you will also be judged in your teams. Judging from your songs and your presentation on the runway, I've made some decisions... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Nikita Dragun Condragulations, you are the winning team for this challenge! Although you all succeeded as a team...one of you really gave your song an A+... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A'keria Chanel Davenport Condragulations you are the winners of this challenge! You have earned immunity in the next challenge. You may all leave the stage. Ophelia Hotass Excellent work this week! Manila Luzon You are one lucky bitch! Step it up! - - - - - - Team Valentina...It's time for the judges critiques! First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: You've been doing consistently well in this competition, but unfortunately tonight was not your night. Although you look great on the runway, your verse was really underwhelming. The flow was off, the concept was basic and this obviously by far the weakest performance we've seen from you. Honestly, I feel like your saving grace was the rest of your team, but not in a good way for them. Chi: For starters, I LOVED your patterns look. It's super trippy and everything is just on point. You look like a bad bitch. Now, as for your verse, I really just feel like you lost the wit and humour that you had in previous weeks. It wasn't very clever and I was honestly bored reading it. It somewhat flowed - which is great in comparison to the rest of your team. But overall, I was not impressed. Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: Tonight, I feel like you were the strongest on your team. Your runway was a bit simple, but you had a good concept and the pattern was really nice, I just wish the silhouette was more interesting. Your verse wasn't great, but it rhymed and the flow was mostly there. Again, the concept was really week, but that isn't really your fault, but at the end of the day it's your submission, hence your responsibility. Overall, I think that you shined from your team, but when I compare this to the scale that we should be getting from you girl in the competition, it falls really short. Chi: This week you were the shining star of your team - even if you only shined a bit. Your verse was nice, and I'm glad you were able to work your own personality into the verse unlike the rest of your team. But even though it was the best out of your team, it was not good, and I expect more from you. I thought the overall theme of your verse was extremely shallow, and I've got to blame that mostly on your team's concept. But as for your look, I thought it was super cute, and I love the pattern you chose. You did alright this week. Next up...Honey Davenport Nicholas: If I look back at the group chat, I feel like you contributed the least on your team, but somehow you seemed to contribute a lot to how bad you all did. Once again the concept was weak. The flow in your verse was really off and it was just so mediocre that it was bad. There were no jokes, no clever humor, no catchy lines, it was all just really underwhelming and disappointing. Your runway look might be my least favorite, the pattern isn't really clear and the gown is also kind of ugly. Overall, this was huge miss and I'm disappointed considering how well you've been doing in the past 2 weeks. Chi: Your patterns look didn't have a really interesting pattern, nor was it a very good look to begin with. I think it'd look a lot prettier without the crown. Your verse tonight... was just a hot boo-boo mess. None of it rhymed, I was confused, and there was an overwhelming lack of charisma and personality. Other than the fact that you say "Hey it's Honey Davenport" in the first line, this verse could literally have been written by anyone. I was so disappointed by this verse tonight, and by your overall performance tonight. This just wasn't your challenge. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: So, you've a lot of me critique the other girls on your team for your weak concept and unfortunately for you it can all be traced back as your idea. To be quite honest, I loved that you took on the role of leader especially when your captain was barely there. You tried to get everyone on the same page with a concept, but unfortunately that is partly the reason you guys lost tonight. Your verse wasn't great either. The flow was also off and yet again it was boring. Your look was good and I loved that your accessories had the patterns as well. Last week, I critiqued for having too simple concepts and this week, I feel like you didn't listen to that. Although you execution is usually good, this week it wasn't it, but if you can just work harder to base your submissions of stronger concepts then you'll do just fine. Chi: Your verse and look were alright, but the real reason you're in the bottom is because your team had a TERRIBLE concept, and you're the one to blame. Had your team picked a concept that was less shallow and had a bit more thought, there's a chance your team could have won tonight. But after you persisted, it didn't seem like there was much chance of redemption. In your defense, it should have been your team leader who made this decision. But nonetheless, a lot of this team failed because of the concept choice. As for your verse, it was okay but it didn't really seem like Gaga to me, and it had ZERO flow. Your look was good too but I was expecting a bit more from Gaga. Overall tonight you failed. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: You were the team captain tonight and just like on the other team, you barely did anything to help your team. You didn't really take on that role and Gaga had no choice but to, which although it led your team astray, I personally think it should be traced back to you. In team challenges, people rely on their captains, but you weren't there for your team, which is why you girls lost. Apart from that, the reason you're in the bottom is because of your verse. Your look is absolutely beautiful, but your verse wasn't it. The more and more I read it, the less and less sense it makes. It was just a huge overall. Chi: I'll start with your look, which I think is pretty great. It's rather shapeless, but I think you fit the theme and everything is really on point. When it came to the girl group challenge, you were the team captain, right? Because that didn't seem to be the case. You completely failed to take responsibility of your team, and that's part of the reason it went south. Your verse was very incoherent, with no clear concept and many missing syllables in several lines. It was almost impossible to read. I was not impressed with your performance at all tonight, and you'd best hope that you last another week in this competition. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Dominique DaVine You're safe. Lady Gaga You're teams concept was a cliché and unbearable to see I don't want to have to tell you twice...stronger concepts my dear You're safe. Valentina As team leader, you led your team into the gutter I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Asia O'Hara After such wonderful performances in the past, tonight was a miss... Honey Davenport Tonight, you funked it up!... Asia O'Hara You're safe. Honey Davenport I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't funk it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - leaves - - - - - - - - This was a tough decision, but...I've decided... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Valentina Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Honey Davenport But, unfortunately, it is not your time. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts